Mh/Fragment 216 17
+ \sigma^2_\epsilon ) + \mu\rho_t ] \right] (4.11) De Long et al. (1990a) betrachten lediglich den stabilen Gleichgewichtspreis gemäß P_t = 1+\frac{\mu\rho^*}{r} + \frac{\mu(\rho_t-\rho^*)}{1+r}-\frac{2\gamma}{r}\left\right (4.12) Falls die Verteilung der Fehleinschätzung \rho_t der Noise Trader gegen ein Punktmaß bei \rho^*=0 konvergiert, so konvergiert der Preis der unsicheren Anlage gegen seinen fundamentalen Wert 1 - ( 2\gamma\sigma^2_\epsilon/r ) . Hinsichtlich der Fragestellung, welcher Agententyp relativ größere Gewinne (Returns) erwirtschaftet, kann die (unbedingte) erwartete Differenz der Gewinne zwischen Noise Tradern und rationalen Händlern berechnet werden gemäß ER_t=\rho^*-\frac{(\rho^*)^2+\sigma^2_\rho}{2\gamma\left+ \frac{\sigma^2_\epsilon}{\mu} \right} (4.13) Damit die Noise Trader höhere erwartete Gewinne verdienen, muss \rho^* positiv sein. Für genügend große Werte von \rho^* wird die erwartete Differenz negativ werden. Für dazwischen liegende durchschnittlich bullische \rho^* werden Noise Trader tendenziell höhere erwartete Gewinne realisieren als rationale Händler. Je größer der Wert von \gamma , d.h. je risikoaverser die Anleger sind, desto größer ist der Bereich von Werten für \rho^* , für den Noise Trader höhere erwartete Gewinne verdienen und damit auch auf lange Sicht nicht vom Markt verdrängt werden. Ausgehend von den vorgestellten Ergebnissen entwickeln die Autoren eine dynamische Erweiterung des obigen Modells, bei dem der Anteil der Noise Trader nicht mehr statisch ist, sondern sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Strategieselektion in Form einer Imitationsregel, bei der die in einer Periode erfolgreichere Strategie in der nächsten Periode mehr Agenten attrahiert. Sei \mu_t der Anteil der Noise Trader in Periode t und seien R^N_t bzw. R^R_t die realisierten Gewinne (Returns) der Noise Trader der rationalen Händler in Periode t , so ergibt sich der neue Anteil der Noise Trader in der Folgeperiode zu \mu_{t+1} = \max\{0, \min\{1,\mu_t + \alpha (R^N_t - R^R_t)\}\} (4.14) wobei \alpha > 0 die Rate angibt, mit der Agenten zu Noise Tradern werden.[FN 241] 241 Es bleibt anzumerken, dass die weiteren Überlegungen lediglich für genügend kleines \alpha gelten, da die Agenten ihre Erwartungen aufgrund analytischer Beschränkungen unter der Prämisse \mu_{t+1} =\mu_{t} berechnen. |TextQuelle=Market equilibrium requires that aggregate demand equals fixed supply normalized to 1, yielding the equilibrium price P_t = \frac{1}{1+r} \left[ r + E_t p_{t+1} - 2 \gamma ({}_t \sigma^2_{p_{t+1}} + \sigma^2_\epsilon ) + \mu\rho_t \right]. (17) De Long et al. (1990a) only consider steady state equilibria satisfying the pricing rule P_t = 1+\frac{\mu\rho^*}{r} + \frac{\mu(\rho_t-\rho^*)}{1+r}-\frac{2\gamma}{r} [ \sigma^2_\epsilon+\frac{\mu^2\sigma^2_\rho}{(1+r)^2} ]. (18) ... Notice that, when the distribution of the misperception \rho_t of the noise traders converges to a point mass at \rho^*=0 , the price of the risky asset converges to its fundamental value 1 - ( 2\gamma\sigma^2_\epsilon/r ) . ... An important question is which type of traders, sophisticated or noise traders, earn relative higher returns. DeLong et al. (1990a) compute the (unconditional) expected difference of return between noise traders and sophisticated traders to be ER_t=\rho^*-\frac{(\rho^*)^2+\sigma^2_\rho}{2\gamma\left+ \frac{\sigma^2_\epsilon}{\mu} \right}. (19) From this expression it follows that for the noise traders to earn higher expected returns. the mean misperception \rho^* of returns must be positive. It is also clear, due to the dominating [ 217 quadratic term in \rho^* , that for high values of \rho^* the expected difference in returns will become negative. However, for intermediate degrees of average bullishness \rho^* noise traders earn higher expected returns than sophisticated traders. Furthermore, the larger is the value of \gamma , that is, the more risk averse traders are, the larger is the range of \rho^* -values for which noise traders earn higher expected returns. Imitation of beliefs The arguments above show that when the fractions of both types are fixed, noise traders may earn higher expected returns suggesting that they may be able to survive in the long run. DeLong et al. (1990a) also discuss a dynamic version of the model with time varying fractions. Strategy selection is based upon the relative performance of the two strategies. Letting \mu_t be the fraction of noise traders and R^N_t and R^S_t be the realized return of noise traders and sophisticated traders, the fraction of noise traders changes according to \mu_{t+1} = \max\{0, \min + \alpha (R^N_t - R^S_t) \} (20) where \alpha > 0 is the rate at which investors become noise traders. |Anmerkungen=Direkte Übernahme aus der Quelle, mit geringfügigen Änderungen und v.a. Kürzungen. Ein Verweis auf die Quelle fehlt. In Formel (4.11) ist eine schließende eckige Klammer zu viel. In Formel (4.14) ist bei der Übersetzung ein interessanter Ausdruck entstanden. In der Quelle steht S für 'sophisticated' in der Formel R^S_t . In der Arbeit wird der Begriff 'rational' verwendet, und damit hat der Buchstabe R in der Formel zwei unterschiedliche Bedeutungen: R^R_t . |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet }}